Dark World 7: Fading Back
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: While Ingrid and Allison are below in Dharma City trying to figure out how to stop the Government from destroying everything, Clay and Quinn have to face the fact they have a baby on the way. Inside the Matrix Luke, Annie, Jack and Zane all look for their missing friends and everyone inside starts to realize everything they know might never have happened.
1. Chapter 1: Quinn's Secret

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 1:

**Ingrid's POV**

Taken….again, that's what I was, Taken. Things just happen too quickly and too soon. I felt as if I had just escaped the Dharma Initiative in the Matrix and then they had got me again in real life. I hoped they never figured out who we were. They could find the ship and kill everyone on it. In fact, I'm surprised they hadn't figured it out already. It was just floating up there in front of Earth like a beacon. It would be hard to miss it.

"Are you okay mom?" Derek asked.

"I'm…pissed off but fine." I smiled.

He seemed to relax at that but only for a moment. As soon as the words came out of my mouth our cell door opened.

"Ingrid Nilson, You're wanted in questioning." The man said.

"Fine," I stood up and walked out into the hallway with him.

I looked back as he shut the door. Derek and Allison were on their feet and walking towards me. The door shut and I looked down. The man was over six feet tall and had a burly bearded face. He had considerable amounts of muscles though. He reminded me of a mature Finn Hudson, Rachel's ex boyfriend. He led me past bright chemical lights and used cells. People were screaming inside of several. I wondered if people had any clue about what happened inside of this place.

"Have a seat," the man opened a door and left me alone.

I sat down and looked around the room. A large beige wall with the DHARMA TREE Symbol stared at me. I knew there had to be a camera hidden inside of the symbol somewhere.

"Hello, Ingrid is it? My name is Nathan Norman," A man said entering my room.

My eyes crew wide as I heard the name. I looked up casually and smiled as if I'd never met him before.

"Yes, Ingrid Nilson."

"Is that German?" he asked.

"I think so, yes." I nodded.

"Are you from West Germany, East Germany or Rylian?" He asked.

"I'm from here," I said.

"Your File says your from District 1?"

"Uh yes, the southern coast of it actually. Near the sea."

"So Los Angeles?" he asked.

"Uh what?" I asked.

"Los Angeles Boulevard? Is that what you are referring to?"

"Oh yes, sorry. It's been a long day." I said.

He wrote something down in his notebook. It was difficult to know how to take this. We'd been in lockup for almost a full day, which meant we'd been back on earth for nearly two days. God, this was all getting rather scary. Then there was the problem of trying to get my places right. Derek had whispered to Allison and I that they'd been finding ruined towns and rebuilding them. Oklahoma City was the first, then Los Angeles, Portland, D.C., Denver and a few others scattered around the districts of Panem. It was like multiple nations all thrown into one.

"So why were you talking of destroying the Dharma?" he asked.

"I wasn't, we're taking my son Derek home and I don't know where he lives so I asked my friend Allison how we are taking Derek home. Then this guard comes in and accuses us of saying something else." I laughed. "I mean who would want to destroy the Dharma?"

"Members of the Everdeen Revolution, but we've almost wiped them out." Nathan said. "You all are free to go, I see no reason to hold you."

I nodded and followed him out into the hallway. We walked back to my cell and he let Allison and Derek out. Allison immediately hugged me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked.

"I'm fine? This is all just a misunderstanding." I said.

"Well go scurry along, get Derek home safely." Nathan said.

Derek nodded and Nathan winked at us.

**Derek Conard's POV**

I led mom and Allison outside the police station. The sky cracked with lightning. Hover Cars zoomed by over head. The Dharma City Police Station was positioned above the city. It was basically floating on air, but poles connected it with the ground. It was created this way so prisoners couldn't escape from it.

"Hey Taxi!" I yelled.

Allison and mom looked up into the sky as a yellow taxi landed softly on the ground in front of us.

"Amazing," Allison shook her head.

"Makes our time look primitive," Mom added.

"Come on guys, that was seven hundred years ago," I laughed.

They frowned and got into the car. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut about the past. They had a time. I was thrown in several ones and born from a Matrix Machine. If it weren't for Beverly I would have died. She took me, Nathan, Alyssa, Ian and Matt into her care and raised us. When we were teenagers she plugged us and herself in. Then we were sent down to Earth while it was still America and looked around. After a year we returned and went back in. When Panem took over we joined in that race for around three years and then as Dharma came in we belnded into society. At first we lived in the old Panem Capitol, which was now a city smaller than anywhere else, Even District 12 and 14 were bigger. I still can't believe we haven't renamed the districts though. I thought they would have been named more properly like New Hampshire or Nevada. They did name sections of the towns after fallen cities however. All they knew was a place called North America had fallen. The Germanys, England, Chinas, and Itaila all kept America a secret though. Dharma commanded it. I feared Dharma would soon take over the Eurasian continent. It was so peaceful inside the matrix, I couldn't imagine anyone destroying it.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Concord Street off of West Norman," I told him.

The taxi lifted up and flew into the bustling city of Dharma. Mom and Allison looked at the streets below. The taxi driver made eye contact with me and nodded to them.

"They're from District 12, they haven't been into a big city like this." I told him.

"Country folk," he shook his head.

I smiled at that. My technical brother Clay, also Nathan's father, told me that Oklahoma was a country place. Tons of people wore boots and cowboy outfits. They listened to country music and rode horses with cowboy hats. That was when I was little and I knew that it wasn't that way anymore. At first it was partially District 9 and then it became the most futuristic city in Northern Karma, which was what the Dharma Government had renamed North America.

"Here we are," He landed on the street.

I paid the man and walked out with mom and Allison. They stretched and looked around. This part of the city was just as populated and busy, but down an ally way there was an entrance to the old part of the City. A place they had rebuilt and planned on opening as a museum, but soon it was forbidden and quarantined. That's where we'd been living.

"Where to?" mom asked.

"A place I think you know," I smiled.

**Clay's POV**

"What are you doing?" I walked up to Beverly.

She was sitting at the computer looking at screens and adding something to them. I saw Global Dynamics and Luke and Annie. Annie almost got her head chomped off by a wolf and Jo shot it.

"I'm making it look as though Ingrid was kidnapped and taken out of Global after it was taken down." She said.

"So…"

"I'm hacking into their recordings from that night and programming a scene where the man who attacked her dragged her outside and into a car." Beverly said. "It'll keep them busy until Ingrid gets back inside. Oh, I also erased their minds of the computer glitch that happened. They think a storm was raging and yeah."

"That's good," I said.

"How's Quinn?" She looked up from it to look at me.

"She's a little shaken up, but you know how it is." I said.

"You know what I mean…" Beverly looked back.

I did know exactly what she meant…I didn't know If I could handle it though. I mean we could take care of it if we had to, but I didn't want to in this world. We needed to stop the Dharma Crew first.

"She's scared." I looked down.

"I would be too," Beverly said.

"It just all happened so fast, How did you know anyway?" I asked.

"I saw you too sneak off and then her take the test later." Beverly said. "back at the police station before you got back to the old timeline."

I nodded remembering. I just couldn't believe it. Quinn was pregnant again…

**Luke's POV**

"Good morning, Lucas." Annie knocked on my door. "Zane and Jack are waiting for us in the dining room."

"Be right there," I yawned throwing the covers off.

Annie left the door and walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her black leather boots, white blouse, and dark jeans. I knew she was ready to go looking for our friends again.

I put on a fresh pair of clothes and felt my heart pain when I saw Ingrid's side of the closet. Her shoes and outfits all perfectly organized. They weren't of course when I first got here. The house did seem to be in a bit of a mess as if someone had been looking through things. Then Jack and Zane told reminded me that they'd been kidnapped and drugged. Taken from their own homes in the middle of the night.

"So what are we doing today?" I sat down next to Annie and Jack.

"Well we traced the car down to a name in Northern Scotland, his name is Ernest Till, I don't know if he's our guy but I bet he's got some information." Zane said.

I sighed. We'd been at this for nearly two months, looking for our friends. The security feed of Global showed three hooded people putting Ingrid and the others into a car. They all looked drugged. I spent every waking moment looking for them. Plus we'd been after Elaina, Stefan, Rachel and Damon. We hadn't heard from them in years apparently. The last thing we knew was that they were in Rome. We'd go looking there soon enough.

Annie looked over at me. Our moment a few weeks ago had me stirred up. What would I do if Ingrid was alive and I still had feelings for Annie?

….What would I do if she wasn't?

I guess I'd have to trace this man down at first.


	2. Chapter 2: A Place You Might Know

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 2:

**Luke's POV**

The train to Scotland was full of people. Jack and Zane took a separate compartment so we could all sleep at some point. The train from New Grand America Station to Edinburgh would take seven hours and then it would be another forty minutes to Perth where Mr. Till lived. He better know something about all of this.

"I hate that the jet was flying Myka, Pete and Claudia to Indonesia and we have to take this train," Annie pulled the compartment door back and walked in. I looked up and then looked out the window. England flew by the window. It made me feel as if I were on the Hogwarts Express with Hermione, Harry and Ron. I smiled to myself.

"What?" Annie smiled.

"I never thought I'd be back in England," I lied.

"I haven't been here in ages," Annie said. "Not since I was locked up in Russian Prison and had to escape."

"Good to know, why were you in Russian prison?" I asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you. This woman named Leena lied to us all and got me framed. I went to kill her after she shot my and…my friend Simon Fisher. The Russian Feds locked me up and I acted like I was just a back packer."

"Is it strange, not being a CIA agent anymore?"

She looked out the window and contemplated that.

"I'm still a CIA agent at heart though. I'll always be. Plus I could join the secret service or something."

"Yeah," I smiled.

**Ingrid's POV**

Derek led us into a dark ally way. I saw mice and rats scatter along trash bins and garbage.

"Be quiet, there are walkers out here." Derek told us.

"Walkers?" I looked at him confused.

"You might refer to them as 'Zombies'. I believe they tore apart your world inside the Matrix." Derek said stern.

"They're real!" I said more loud than I needed to.

"Shush!" Derek and Allison whispered.

I receded into the shadows and crawled along the alley with them. I heard faint moans coming from the streets ahead. Whatever this place was, it wasn't friendly.

"We need to get down this street and take a left. I don't know the area 'TOO' well, but that's where you come in." Derek looked at me.

"Me? I'm from seven hundred years ago remember?" I asked.

"Mom, look around." Derek insisted.

I slowly stood up a few inches and peered out into the street. Across from me was a small park leading upto a clyender shaped building. It was made of glass, but over the years it seemed to have broken down. Shards of glass were missing from inside.

"That's the gardens, Clay told me about them. What are they doing back here? They were destroyed in that tornado." I said.

"I said they rebuilt a section of the city to show what life was…get down." He ducked.

I looked up and saw a zombie stumbling by. I ducked behind a stack of crates and heard the moans. I looked through a crack in the crate and saw blood dripping from his jump suit. The man's face was full of holes and he was covered in scraps and bruises. I saw a older version of the Dharma Jumpsuit I was wearing on him. It was looser, but still black and red. Holes and rips covered it and revealed a bone tight body with blood smeared over it's abdomen. I held back a gag and looked back down at the ground. Breathing heavily, the zombie staggered away.

"Okay, come on. We need to move quick." Derek stood up.

I took a deep breath and stood up behind him. Allison breathed slowly and peered out into the street. We could make it if we ran to the gardens and hid on the elevated hills by it. Then we could make for the hotel and…where were we going?

"Hey!" I hit Derek as he started to run. "I don't know where to go!"

"Yes, you do." He smiled.

"Worst son ever," I seethed as he ran into the darkness.

**Annie's POV**

The train lurched to a stop at Edinburgh Station. We were officially in Scotland, United Kingdom. I looked over from my bed and saw Luke sleeping away. He let out a snore and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Meeting him on the plane I remember he snored a lot then too.

"Wake up!" I whispered into his ear.

He groaned and opened his eyes. The light green of them shined in the misty sun light. He sat up straight and reach for his pack. I grabbed mine and followed him out into the hallway of the train. Jack and Zane were walking by our room as we got out.

"We need to find a taxi before this storm hits." Zane said.

I looked out the window and saw the darkest clouds I'd ever seen coming straight for us. They were a good hour or two away from us at best. We'd make it to Perth just in time for this. Hopefully they had some shelter from this horrid storm about to rampage on us.

**Quinn's POV**

"I have to pull the plug, and wake them up." Beverly cried. "I don't know what to do."

"Beverly, calm down. What's wrong." Clay asked.

"The Matrix can't take the speed it's going at. In the past few minutes we've been sitting here, Luke, Annie, Zane and Jack spent seven hours on a plane and are trying to find a taxi. It's getting bad. Plus Myka, Claudia and Pete are having trouble in Indonesia and Reba is back and talking with Tiffany. I need Ingrid back."

I looked out at the plethora of bodies lining the Matrix Room. There were so many. From what I could tell, there were more people than we knew were in there. I spotted a few unfamiliar faces, but maybe the others knew them.

"Hey how about you tell us about these people we don't know." I said. "To get your mind off of the problems inside."

"Who?" Beverly asked.

"Those people back there in the very back." I pointed.

"Oh, well Ingrid and I knew that we may have to repopulate the Earth. So we took some famous people along with us. We didn't know how many people would be left when we woke up." Beverly said. "So we took you all, which is everyone you both know. Then we took a few others, like Rihanna, Jennifer Aniston, Nate Archibald, Serena Humphrey, Dan Humprey, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Emma Watson, James Franco, Tina Fey, and a few others."

"You have got to be kidding me." I gaped at her.

"We've been in the same room with celebrities for seven hundred years." Clay asked.

"Well six hundred and ninety five to be exact." Beverly said. "and yes, we needed more people and didn't want complete strangers."

"So you kidnapped celebrities!" I half yelled/ half smiled.

She nodded.

"Well it looks like they aren't all they seem to be, since we're the famous ones." Clay said.

"That's true, where are they anyway?" I asked.

"Ingrid and I wanted to make sure they didn't interfere with your lives. They are currently living in Hawaii, except for a few who live on small streets with you all." She said. "Then a few of them went away when the Dharma came and they went with them. So a few bad ones we had to end, like a woman named Nikita and her friends."

"I'm officially just…like wow." I said.

"I can't believe any of this though. It feels like a dream." Clay said.

"I'm sorry we had to drag you both into this." Beverly said.

"Don't you dare apologize," I stood up. "If it weren't for you and Ingrid, Clay and I would of met. This child," I placed my hand on my stomach, "Wouldn't exist. Wait…Am I even pregnant anymore? That happened inside the Matrix?"

"About that…" Beverly looked down.

My heart clenched up.

**Luke's POV**

Thunder cracked above the train station. Annie hailed a taxi and we hopped inside.

"We need to get to Perth." Jack yelled.

"Perth? Why are you lot going to Perth? It's just a small town." The driver asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Family?" I suggested.

Annie nodded, "Aunt Carrie is dying."

He nodded and took off. I looked at Annie and told her that was nice thinking in a whisper. Soon we would be in Perth and learn the truth behind this masked figure that took Ingrid and the others.

**Ingrid's POV**

We both waited until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could plainly make out each zombie now with precision. They stumbled around and moaned. Allison looked over several crates and found a small box of tools. She dug one out and it was a large hammer. I pulled out a few screw drivers. I guess it'd have to do.

"Okay, come on." I whispered.

We crouched low and ran across the street. I heard muffled moans from down the street and hoped we weren't seen. Inside the park near the gardens I had only seen one zombie and it was by the water below us. I tried to think hard about where we had to go. Anywhere in Oklahoma City I knew. The only one I could think of was…THE STATION! They were living at the Station where Clay lived.

"I know the way," I said.

I waited for her response.

"Allison," I whispered.

No response.

"Ally," I looked around.

Still nothing.

I started to get worried. What if a zombie had gotten to her. I turned back to the hotel and saw a zombie standing in front of me. I screamed and stabbed one of my screw drivers into it's eye. Blood oozed out of it as it fell limp from my hand. I gasped and heard angry moans from all around me. I cried out and started to run.


	3. Chapter 3: Perth

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 3:

**Luke's POV**

The taxi drove through the country side. I looked as the greens and browns fell behind new buildings. A sign said PERTH, Scotland, United Kingdom.

"You know Perth has been home to people since prehistoric times," Annie said.

"How do you know that?" Zane asked.

"I picked up a thing of two from my Smithsonian cover." She smiled.

"Say, are you those blocks who escaped the zombie plague in America?" The Scottish taxi driver asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Wow, celebrities in my own cab." He hit the horn. "How 'bout that."

We drove along Edinburgh Road and went deeper into the heart of Perth. Houses and apartments passed by. Zane had the address somewhere inside his pockets. It would tell us how far we needed to go into the city. The taxi driver turned onto Marshell Place and into Tay Street. I saw the River Tay next to us. According to Annie it had a long history of feeding the people of Perth. The prehistoric Mesolithic hunter-gatherers use to hunt and farm near it. I found it interesting that people had been living here for so long. It was so different from the American Culture I grew up in. Iowa had only been around for a hundred or so years. This was ancient. Far older than America or any other town inside.

I looked at a large cathedral that had been around for years. Then Zane read out the address of Ernest Till, our culprit. Hopefully he had Ingrid with him.

**Ingrid's POV**

I ran through the night away from the moans and groans. Zombies poured out of the darkness and grabbed at the air. They could tell I was near. My heart was racing with possibilities of what could happen. I could see them pulling at my legs and tearing into my flesh. Maybe I'd end up like Annie, alone crazy and murderous. Then again, I could end up like Sawyer and be eaten alive. Turned into one of them.

Ahead of me I saw the hill that would inevitably save me from these monsters. I gave myself a second to look around and saw them gaining up on me. my heart raced and I felt my body fall forward.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I looked at the ground behind me and saw a fallen zombie crawling toward me. I cried out and kicked it in the face. The poor thing kept crawling. Desperate I pulled out a screw driver and jabbed it inside his forehead. The zombie fell to the ground cold. I looked at it for a few more moments. Whoever this person had been…I killed them.

"God, Ingrid. RUN!" I told myself.

The other zombies came at me with the utmost haste. I pushed myself up and darted for the hill. Stones lines the entire way up it. I jumped onto the first section of rocks and pushed myself up and up. The pointy edges cut into my hands. I cried out and looked down. Zombies were starting to climb up after me. Obviously these zombies were far more advanced than ours had been.

"Take my hand," a voice called.

I looked up, but there was only a hand. I looked back down at the zombies and reached up to take a hold of this stranger.

**Luke's POV**

When we pulled up to his house we all took a deep look. My mouth went dry. This place was clearly once a lavished place for parties and more. Now it was a manor out of the way of people. Clearly a wealthy person lived here, but it had been while since it had seen any action. The building was three stories high and was roughly the size of a football field across. There was a fountain out front and several trees around that. I saw the car he had taken Ingrid and the others in. The sick bastard probably had them locked up down in some basement.

"Let's get this punk," I jumped out of the car.

The others followed me behind as I pushed the gate open and ran into the estate.

**Clay's POV**

"Oh my god," I flinched.

Luke had just beat up this middle aged man who knew someone named Ingrid. Jack and Zane had to pry Luke off of the man. He had no idea what was going on. Actually, he did. Beverly programmed him to make sure he knew where we were. Something about making it look like we were hiding from everyone. It was suppose to cause them to realize they weren't living in real life or something? I don't know. Beverly's plans are pretty confusing.

"What happened?" Quinn walked up.

"Luke's just beaten this man," I pointed at Ernest Till.

"Ouch, pretty good…for Luke." She cocked her head sideways.

"Funny," I laughed.

**Annie's POV**

Jack and Zane pushed Luke onto the ground and helped the man up. Ernest wiped the blood from his mouth and spat on the ground.

"Just leave me alone," he walked off.

"Where the hell is Ingrid!" Luke yelled.

"How about you ask your son and daughter-in-law. They're still in town…for now. Check the cathedral off of Canal Street." He walked into his house.

I looked at Jack and Zane. They looked as confused as I felt. So were they kidnapped or not? The way he said it make it seem like they were free to do as they will and left at their own expense.

"I guess we go to the cathedral?" I suggested.

Luke wiped the blood from his nose and nodded.

**Ingrid's POV**

I laid on the ground of the hill. The zombies were crawling up to us. The mysterious person who had saved me was looking over the side. I sat up and looked at his back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Grandma, don't you recognize me." Nathan pulled his hood back.

I gaped and jumped to hug him.

"Allison and Derek just vanished and I was all alone." I cried.

"Come on, base is over here." He led me down the hill away from the zombies.

I looked at the large regal hotel in the moonlight and saw dark clouds coming. I had a feeling I knew where we were going.

**Matt's POV**

Beverly strapped Quinn and Clay into the Matrix. Their bodies went rigid and their breathing stopped. I almost thought she killed them until they appeared on the screen. They looked around and hid inside the Perth Cathedral. This was going to be quite an experience to witness.

**Annie's POV**

We stopped in a screech as thunder cracked heavily above us. Dark clouds poured in and lightning struck just outside of town. I heard screams from down the street. Cars swerved and hit each other. I paid the driver and told him to get to safety. He saluted me and drove off. I looked after him and then up to the sky. We were definitely in for a big one.

"Wait up," I ran into the cathedral.

**Clay's POV  
** Quinn and I crouched low on the pew. We knew the layout of this place. We'd been prepping for this for days. It would be a quick escape and we'd lead them back to London where Ingrid would avoid them, but to where they knew we were here.

"Are you okay?" I asked Quinn.

She nodded, 'It's weird being back."

"I know," I agreed.

We sat quietly as the doors opened. A storm was raging outside in the city of Perth. By the sound of it, it'd be a bad one.

"Clay…Quinn?" Luke called.

"Ally?" Jack called.

"Come on Jack, he only said Clay and Quinn would be here." Zane said.

I peered around the pew and saw they standing at the entrance. Annie looked around. Quinn readied herself. I nodded and threw a pebble at the back wall. They turned and Quinn and I ran.

Annie looked around and saw us.

"There they are!" She took off.

Quinn and I ran to the back and threw the door open. They were all on our trail now. Power fluxed as we came into the main office. Annie kicked the door open and we pushed the back door open. it was a choir room. I looked around and saw the back door. Quinn smiled and dropped the paper that contained the place we'd be next. It was a place in Wolverhampton in one week. Then we'd take off to London. Hopefully Ingrid and Allison were back.

"Stop!" Annie yelled as we threw open the back door.

I jumped into the open van at the back of the church and we sped off away from Perth. Annie and Luke crashed out into the ally and watched us drive away.

**Luke's POV**

"They left this," Annie walked up behind me.

I looked at her hand and saw the piece of folded paper. She nudged it at me and I sighed. I opened it up and jumped up.

"This is the place we were interviewed at when we got to England. Outside the Civic Centre in Wolverhampton." I gasped. "What are they trying to pull?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. We're going to be stuck here for a while though. This place is too chaotic." Jack said.

I looked through the window and saw rain pouring down.

We might be stuck here.

But at least we knew our friends were safe.

I could finally rest now.

Ingrid was okay.

She was okay.

I'm Okay.


	4. Chapter 4: The Station

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 4:

**Ingrid's POV**

Nathan looked down the street towards the police station. I couldn't help but think how strange it was for Nathan to be here. His father grew up in this station with his aunt and her friends. Now Nathan was living in the very same station. I got butterflies just thinking of all the stories it held. When he was sure the ghost was clear, we darted across the quiet desolate street. Zombies moaned in the far distance. I could feel their anger against me for running. Their hunger for my flesh. It was a scary feeling knowing something could eat you at any moment. Everything was a risk from now on.

"Whose this?" a woman opened the door for us as we walked in.

I recognized her from her childhood inside the Matrix. This was Alyssa Whittemore, Lydia and Jackson's daughter. She had dark red hair and a piercing glare that made me feel un welcome.

"You shouldn't bring people down here Nathan," her brother Ian walked up angrily.

"Calm down, this is Derek's Mom Ingrid." Nathan told them.

They look at me and realized who I was. I helped raise both of them when they were little. I got them into school and made sure they grew up right…before I vanished.

"You took care of us for a while, Right?" Alyssa asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Well…thanks. For what it's worth." She said.

I looked down and felt strange. They were all older than I was. In their thirties maybe. How was it fair that my son was in his mid thirties while I was just turning thirty. How could I explain that?

"Have Derek and Allison come back yet?" I asked.

"No…Allison who?" Matt McCall walked in, Allison Argent's son.

"Allison Carter." Nathan said.

"Oh," Matt left the lobby.

I looked around the station and thought back to the day I arrived here. Running inside and finding Clay and the others all jumpy about my return. I remembered everything about this place/ Clay had shown me the ropes of this place. The various rooms and their sleeping places. I walked past the group of and walked up to the second floor. The Major Crimes Division looked new as could be, perhaps even newer than it had been when I got here.

"Hey you can't just walk around." Ian said.

"I know this place far better than you," I said. "My husband and son lived here for six months and a few years."

"Derek?" Ian asked.

"No, Clay, my adopted son who is Nathan's father?" I said holding a headache trying to think about it.

He walked off and I went inside the office. All of their desks were lined with things. I tried to figure out how all of this was here when a tornado swept through it at top speed. Or wait…no it didn't. That happened inside the Matrix…Why was I so stupid? I shook my head and walked over to the farthest desk. A dusty photo of Clay and everyone I knew from Oklahoma sat on the desk. I smiled and placed it inside of my bag. I walked around to the rooms and saw the places Clay had stayed at in normal time. I remembered this place from my journey after the real plague. Meeting Clay and Rhetta and Ham. Then I moved on to North Dakota thanks to Annie Walker who drove me there and ended up joining my journey. I can't believe I'd been here seven hundred years ago.

"Are you okay?" Nathan walked in.

"It's just…it's been a long time." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me funny.

"How much did Beverly tell you?" I asked.

"Bits and pieces," He nodded.

"Well on December 21st, 2012 a plague ran through the nation. I hid in Red River, New Mexico with my friends and in 2014, after the plague, I went on a journey to find my family. I met Clay a few months after I started walking and then Annie, then everyone from Eureka and the rest came after. When I met Beverly I had just found out my mother had been killed by the plague. She made me an offer and told me about a war that would soon come. So I went with her. We got a ship and flew out here. We plugged everyone into the Matrix and wiped their minds clean. Now here we are. Seven hundred years later. We're old. What am I? Like seven hundred and thirty two?" I laughed.

Nathan nodded and I looked around remembering the days I spent here talking to Rhetta in the courtyard and learning her family had been killed by the plague. All she had left was Clay and her co-workers. Captain Perry had lost her own child, Grace Perry, who was only four. It was rough on them all.

"You know, it's funny. Inside the Matrix, Luke did what I did. I knew exactly where he would be thanks to Beverly." I looked around and felt a tear in my eye.

"I can't imagine how hard your life was," Nathan said.

I laughed over tears, "You mean how hard my life 'IS'."

He nodded, "I guess that's true."

"I'll leave you too it then," He added.

I walked to the stairs and down into forensic lab where Rhetta, Clay and I slept. Where I'd grown to care for him as family, both of them. it was hard when I had to leave.

I opened the door and found several sleeping bags and mattresses piled up on the floor. I walked over to back cold room and found my old journal. I cried and slid down to the floor. The cold tile caused bumps to form on my legs. I shivered and opened it up.

Dear Luke,

It's been a few weeks since I've seen you know. I wish you come have come with me on this trip. It's so hard not seeing any of you anymore everyday. I miss the mountains of Red River and our hikes. It's hot here in Oklahoma, Clay and Rhetta tell me that this place gets up in the high hundreds during summer. I can't believe its ninety degrees in November though. I guess it's another con of the plague.

I've made a few friends so far, Clay Norman who is a nineteen year old kid but is absolutely adorable. His father, mother, aunts and uncles all died during the plague and before. He's been living with Rhetta Rodriguez, a forensic specialist here at the Oklahoma City Police Department. Her best friend was Clay's aunt Grace Hanadarko. It's too bad that she's passed away, from what they tell me she sounds fun. Rhetta lost her family too. Her husband got sick and then her kids. I spent the night crying with her last night. They're both upstairs getting breakfast. I hope you're okay. I love you.

Love, Ingrid

(November 22nd, 2014)

I'd left so quick when Annie got here that I had forgotten this notebook. I wrapped my arms around it and looked around sure that no one saw me.

When I felt better I got up and walked out to the lobby area. Nathan, Ian, Matt and Alyssa were all talking about what to do. Alyssa seemed to want to go looking for Derek and Allison.

"It's only so big, like we could cover most of the ground in an hour." Alyssa said.

"Are you okay," Ian looked at me.

I nodded and wiped a tear away.

"What's that?" Alyssa looked down at my notebook and reached for it.

"It's my notebook from when I lived here." I pulled it back.

"You lived here?" Ian and Alyssa said at once.

"Yes," I said.

"Well I'm going regardless," Alyssa went back to the old conversation.

"It's too…" Ian started.

"I'm going with her," I said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Matt said.

"I'm from 2012, okay? I've lived over seven hundred years inside a Matrix. I've been through more and dealt with a zombie plague inside of the Matrix. I get what to do. So don't act like I'm a pathetic girl. Because I'm been through far more than any of you little kids have." I said.

Alyssa looked me over with approval," Here I thought you were some fairy princess."

"No." I said stern.

She smiled, "Grab a weapon."


	5. Chapter 5: The Hurricane

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 5: The Hurricane

**Matt's POV**

Beverly was sitting in the Matrix room like she had for hours. I saw Clay and Quinn's bodies from the cafeteria mess hall. They were shaking again. I turned back to the manifest list of everyone plugged into the Matrix and out.

"Jennifer Aniston is here?" Danielle smiled. "I loved the switch!"

"I don't think that must have gotten to Canada," I said.

I looked down at my list and crossed off a few more names.

_Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, Jason Munday, Alex Carpenter, Tessa Violet, Jackson Whittemore, Sawyer Hartmen, Ham Dewey, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Henry Deacon…_

Our ranks were getting smaller and smaller. I placed the pad down on the table and looked down at Earth. Was it still our Earth? Yes, it had to be ours. These horrid people took it from us. They didn't belong on that Earth. We needed it back all of us still alive.

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" Danielle asked.

"About what?" I looked up with sad eyes.

"Earth, you want it back." She rolled her eyes. "I remember when we first woke up from the machine. All you could talk about was taking it back over, like it was your duty."

"I'm sorry," I picked the manifest back up.

**Luke's POV**

Wind lashed at the windows. Annie shrieked as the glass broke onto the floor. I looked around as wind blew into the sanctuary of the old PerthChurch. I hid by a row of pews and felt the cold hurricane air down my neck. I shivered and watched as debris flew into the window.

"How is this happening? We're in England!" Annie shouted.

I looked around and saw her hiding under the pew across the way. Cold water splashed in around us. I heard a torrential pounding start up miles away. With one look Annie and I were on our feet. Jack and Zane opened the front door and we all looked outside. A wave of water jetted from the cool waters of the ScottishSea. A tidal wave. I could see it already. It was over sixty feet tall at most.

Soaring at the church too quickly it was as well. I looked over at Annie and saw the horror in her eyes. It was a look I'd come accustomed to lately. A look I knew well and greeted as friends. Nothing honestly scared me anymore. I felt as if I were invincible against this wave and the whole Dharma Initiative. Thinking about it all at once made me realize how much I wish I actually died in that plane crash. How much I wished I didn't have to loose Ingrid or any of them anymore.

"What do we do?!" Annie yelled.

"What can we do," I walked back into the church putting my hands in my pocket.

I fished around inside of my pockets and pulled out a folded picture of Ingrid. It was time to let go. I held it in my hands and head Annie rush past looking for an escape. She knew there wasn't one, though. We were trapped inside this church. It wouldn't stand for long either. By the looks of it we were going to perish with it.

"Luke," Annie pleaded.

I looked up through the rain pouring in from the rains. Her scared face made me want to comfort her. So I trudged over to her. She was shaking with confusion. I saw Jack and Zane hugging each other. They walked over to us and shut the church door.

"What's going to happen?" She shivered.

I took my jacket off and wrapped her in it. She looked up at me with her brown eyes and smiled. Her lips curved up into a cat like grin. I leaned in and kissed her. It seemed like the thing to do. Kiss someone you love before you die, even though I was madly in love with Ingrid. It seemed to be fading lately.

"I…" she started.

I shushed her and took her hand. Jack and Zane hugged us quickly and took our hands. I let the picture of Ingrid, Derek, Clay, Quinn, Nathan and I fall to the floor. Ingrid's face and the others smiled up at me. I watched it sink into the water and fade into the darkness. Zane and Annie gripped my hand hard and we heard the tidal wave roar near us. This was it. We were going to finally move on, like we should have years ago. Our time had come at last. Hopefully Clay and Quinn, why ever they ran, got away to Wolver Hampton. I pray they did.

The wave hit the church at once. The old wooden door thrusted open and the stonework around it collapsed into a water grave. I held Annie's hand and looked at her. She smiled and then the water overtook us. My vison was blurred by cold sea water. I felt my heart stop abruptly from the sudden coldness it brought. One of the last things I saw was a pair of black female boots fly past me in the water and I was out. It was time to move on.

**Quinn's POV**

Clay's lip twitched in disbelief. At first he laughed. We had just left Northern UK and Perth. It was fine, why would a hurricane suddenly rage across it? Then the picture came across the news. English officials were evacuating the cities of England as it played. They were getting everyone off of this place. The hurricane would be so destructive that it ravaged the nation. I looked at Clay.

"Get into the evacuation vehicles now!" people ran into the small diner we were at.

"No, we can't. We have people in New America." Clay stood up.

"New America was one of the first cities cleared out." He barked.

We were pushed outside and into a van that sped off away from Wolver Hampton, away from Luke, Annie, Perth, England, and New America. I looked at my watch and realized the others would be dead. If the hurricane really was a level 7 then…they had no hope.

Clay cried about it. He figured it was his fault. In a way all of this was our fault. Not, us as in Clay and I, but us as in everyone on the planet. If we could have peacefully co-existed then maybe it would have been different.

"Beverly get us out of here," I said loudly.

I watched as a storm blew to us. Rain poured down and the next thing I knew I was sitting up in the Matrix Room.

"We need to pull everyone out." I said.

"The Matrix, it's creating a mind of it's own. I don't know if I can." She replied.

**Fun Fact: The Dark World Series currently has 117 Characters inside of it. AKA the ones in the Matrix. Some you haven't met yet(The Celebrities) and some aren't included in those numbers like bad guys or short one chapter mentions. In the Last Book there will be over two hundred characters throughout the series. Most won't be Major Ones Though.**


	6. Chapter 6: Who's Going To Be President?

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 6:

**Ingrid's POV**

Alyssa and I left the station after ten minutes. Nathan gave us an old radio that he found in the station, he had another one. If we needed a quick exit we'd call and he'd bring the land rover. I nodded and walked outside with Alyssa. It was much cooler than it had been earlier. I looked left and right and followed her out into the street. She had was equipped with a bow and arrow, rifle, and a few other assortments I'd seen in Beverly's gun supply room. I had a AK 47, a .45, screwdrivers, and some sort of automatic gun that Ian had given me. I hoped it was useful because I'd end up using it last just in case.

"Over here," Alyssa cooed.

I ran over to a hill and looked down. Zombies were gathered outside the DevonBuilding offices. A small park connected it to us. I looked around and counted a total of twenty. We could sneak around and break through the back door.

"These bloody walkers are attracted to blood, someone must be hurt." Alyssa whispered.

I gulped and saw her stand up. she made some sort of military signal and we ran down the hill on the opposite side. She was doing what I thought! I wasn't some fairy princess after all. I smiled at myself.

"Hey, mind keeping up?" She asked.

"Sorry," I said.

I looked around and felt the zombie moans grind through me. It felt sickening. It reminded me of the zombies in the Eureka and when we escaped from LA. Those were fake though. These could seriously hurt and kill me. I took a deep breath and ran around the zombie walkers with Alyssa. I heard a soft cry come from inside the building somewhere. It wasn't a large building, they had stopped building on the fifth floor and hadn't even finished that much.

"Help…" I heard a faint sob.

My ears perked up and I looked at Alyssa. She pointed at a back door shut tight behind a pair of dumpsters. A few zombies had gathered around it and were moaning.

"Come on," I started off.

Alyssa reluctantly followed me into the crowd. I came up behind the first zombie and jabbed one of my screw drivers into it's scalp. It fell down in a pathetic pile. I jumped around the blood pile and watched Alyssa take out the other one. When she finished I helped her up over the dumpsters. She took my hand and pulled up. I felt the muscles in my arms tense as I pushed myself onto the dumpster lid. Behind us zombies were taking note of our location. They staggered in great numbers toward us. I jumped down on the concrete and threw open the door to the inside. I smiled, we made it this far.

**Tanya's POV**

Sitting in the New American jet, I looked around and saw the remaining people of New America. It had been two months since most of them returned but it still felt weird having them back. There wasn't a thing wrong with that, in fact it was good having Luke, Clay, Quinn, Tiffany and everyone else back. It was like having family back. Besides now Jim and I wouldn't have so many children to take care of. Plus we were happily married, so that's all that mattered.

"Do you think Luke and Annie got on a rescue plane in time?" Joey Graceffa, Luke's best friend asked.

"I'm sure they did, the storm was just off the coast. Perth had to be one of the first towns evacuated." Grace Deacon, a old resident of Eureka and scientist from Global Dynamics East Labs, said.

"Uncle Jim?" Derek asked on the plane.

The poor kid had just turned fifteen and his parents were both missing, talk about depressing. I saw Nathan across the plane with Rhetta talking. They were both smiling but you could tell Nathan was upset his parents were also missing.

"Yes, D?" Jim asked.

"Do you think my dad is okay?" he asked.

Jim nodded, "Of course chap,"

Derek nodded and looked out the jet window biting his nail.

I thought it was lucky that we happened to be in New America when we did. Thankfully Luke asked us to babysit Derek while he and Annie went away. We'd taken care of him and Nathan for five years, so we were okay with it.

"Oh, I hope Elaina, Rachel, Damon and Stefan don't get hit in this storm down in Italy." I exclaimed.

"About that…" Zoey Carter, Jack's daughter said.

"Have you heard from them?" Joey and Chad asked at once.

"Well…we found Rachel…We had her locked down in Global Dynamics. She was being relocated to our foreign labs in Indonesia. Myka, Pete and Claudia were going to take her in. She's unstable." Zoey said sadly to Joey. "Look, I'm really sorry but Ms. Frederick said she'd have us hung if we said anything."

"It's fine Zoe, it's not your fault. We all know Ms. F is crazy," Joey said.

"What are we going to do about that?" Claire Littleton asked.

"About her?" Joey asked.

"NO, I mean. What are we going to do about a leader? I mean we need one to take over…it's been two months." Claire clarified in an Australian accent, although it was starting to sound more British.

"Aren't we holding an election?" Serena Vanderwoodsen (Humphrey) asked further down the isle.

She flipped her blonde hair back and smiled, "I mean shouldn't we?"

"Yeah actually we are. Me and Myka were talking about it last week," Chad Sugg, Another YouTube musician, said.

"Who'd be president?" Tiffany asked.

"I vote for Rhetta," Derek said out loud, quickly he covered his mouth and acted like he didn't say a thing.

I looked up at Rhetta. Her eyes showed pure compassion for that statement. So many times people left her out of things and just asked her to do things for them. No one ever gave her compliments outside of Luke, Ingrid, Jim, Derek, Nathan and I.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"I second that motion," Meghan, from Strawbury17 on YouTube, said.

Other hands went up and Rhetta looked confused. I thought about it. She was the perfect candidate. She was sweet, caring, always made the right choices, she'd been through more than most of us, she'd lost so many people but kept composure, She was smart and funny. True she worked for Global Dynamics…but Ms. Frederick didn't have any clue about politics either.

"I think we found our new president." Blair Waldorf said next to Serena.

Rhetta looked at everyone confused but content with the news. I smiled at her. She shook her head laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: First Rain, Then Meteor

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 7:

**Ingrid's POV**

The inside of the building was dark and depressing like something out of the aftermath of a horror movie. Dried blood was strewn about the walls and floors. Flickering lights were on inside of here. Wires protruded from the walls at crumbling points. I saw sparks fly off the wires. How power still worked in here was beyond me. Then again, most things were beyond me now.

"Help!" someone screamed.

I heard deep moans following the scream. Clearly there were zombies down here. I stepped forward and fell forward onto the floor. Luckily I was a few feet away from the dried blood. I pushed myself up and looked at the culprit that had tripped me.

Allison's bag.

She was in here.

**Luke's POV**

My eyes flew open as I gasped heavily. I looked over and felt bells ringing in my ears. I gasped for breath and spat out a mouth full of cold sea water. I heard a bird call above me and a gentle rain fall onto my already soaked body. I tried to lean forward and felt pain in my back. I looked under me and saw I was pushed up against a pointed rock. I wouldn't be surprised if my back was broken. How was I STILL alive? Was I cursed by an witch to always come back.

"Luke!" A woman's voice called.

I looked up and saw a woman's face.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"More like Annie, are you okay?" A hand helped me up.

My vision cleared and I saw Annie. I felt embarrassed I had called her Hermione. I guess my thoughts became words. I looked around and saw the city of Perth had almost leveled out. There were a few buildings left standing.

The little ScottishTown of Perth was now nothing but stone and broken buildings. I saw cars and telephone poles scattered across the miles of my vision. I stood up and took a step forward. The little town was nothing now. Annie stretched and looked up at the dark sky. I heard thunder off in the distance.

"Oh crap, Where are Jack and Zane?!" Annie looked around.

My eyes popped and I looked at the ground. My heart sank when I saw a leg stinking out from under a fallen piece of the church. Annie ran over and tried lifting it up. I started helping her, feeling the tension in my lower back and shoulder blades. I was beyond sore. I felt the stone pry upward and fly back into another pile of stone.

I looked down and saw the body. It wasn't Jack or Zane, thankfully, but that just meant they could be dead a few feet over. I was so sick of this world. People were dying left and right. It wasn't fair. I just want to wake up and have normal life to welcome me for a change. I sighed and called out for them.

"Jack! Zane!" I didn't get an answer.

"What do we do?" Annie asked.

"The only thing we can do…walk." I looked at her.

She looked at me funny.

**Annie's POV**

Luke was almost a different person now. First he full on accepted death and now he accepted it again in our best friends. The four of us were a team, to the end. We could handle anything thrown at us. We spent two months hanging out and looking for Ingrid, Allison, Clay and Quinn. Now he just wanted to leave. Where was the man I liked? The Luke Conard I knew? He was slowly fading back. I needed to find Ingrid if that's what it costs to have him back. I'll do whatever I have to.

First we need to get back to New America or the nearest intact city.

Call for help.

Find Jack and Zane.

Then the others.

**Ingrid's POV**

I looked through the bag and felt for anything. She had taken a gun Derek had given her and ran. Leaving the bag behind for us to find. I felt hopeful she was still alive. I heard a deep cry for help come from in the building. Alyssa started walking and peering into empty office rooms. I got up and walked with her. She seemed to have a rhythm. Something that reminded me of Annie from when we met years ago. She had to check every corner of a building before we entered. If she ever didn't she wouldn't feel safe. She had to after she'd been tailed by CIA members for a few months before the plague. Her boss's boss was bad. He had killed her ex-boyfriend Ben and gotten her into so much trouble. Her boss Joan was okay though.

"She's on the top floor," Alyssa muttered.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"This vent connects to the top floor access room. She's probably locked up in a room and walkers are breaking in. We may only have minutes."

"Then let's go," I ran to the stairs.

She followed behind me as I stepped over dried blood and body parts. I ran past a hand and an ear. It was disgusting.

**Beverly's POV  
**I watched the Television screen to the Matrix. Annie and Luke were leaving Perth and about to pass Jack and Zane entirely. They were both just around the corner. If I made them turn left ahead they'd met up in a matter of minutes. But how? I'd have to break down a tree or some form of thing to get them to. A meteor might do, but it'd cause the Matrix to crash again. We'd just gotten their bodies to stabilize and calm Clay down. I typed in several codes and nothing happened. I'd have to use the meteor. It as the only choice I had. We'd have to risk it. I typed in codes and saw the meteor storm build up.

**Annie's POV**

Dark Clouds gathered around us now. Perth was surrounded in total darkness. I couldn't see Luke in front of me. I took his hand and followed him down the street. Booms came from above, lightning probably. We walked on and looked around at the dark ground.

"Maybe we should make camp for the night," I suggested.

"I don't think we have time," He said.

I sighed and kept walking. I heard more booms and they felt very close. I didn't see any lightning but them again it was sprinkling. My vision was compromised. We kept on and then I heard the booms just a few feet above us. I looked to the sky and saw fire breaking through the clouds.

"Luke, run!" I pulled him back the other way.

He tugged on my arm and I tugged right back.

"Luke, we're about to be killed. So move!" I pleaded/yelled.

He looked up and saw the meteors. He took off with me to the church area. We'd walked a few hundred feet and could reach it in time if we really wanted. I looked at the sky and saw the meteors bury their selves into the ground. I fell forward with the pressure it sent across the ground and rolled twenty feet. The warmth of the meteor died down with the rain. I heard shouts from far away and saw Jack's face blurred in the rain. I blacked out.

**Tanya's POV**

When we landed in Tuscany we were told what happened to England. A storm basically blew the entire island to bits. Millions of people were killed In Finland, Norway, The UK, France, Spain and Germany. There wasn't much left. New America's reinforcements caused it to be the only town left without horrible damage. It only suffered in small ways. Water had flooded the streets and filled up East Global Dynamics, which was already destroyed.

Myka, Pete, Claudia and Steve met us in Tuscany and for the first time in a few months, we saw Elaina, Stefan, and Damon. They'd rushed here from Rome as soon as they heard. We had a small reunion and that's when a meteor buried into North England. It went straight into Perth. That's when we started to feel as if something went array.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth, Part 1

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 8:

**Ingrid's POV**

When we reached the top floor I heard zombies everywhere. Their sick blood curling moans and sickening sucking sounds. Their insides were begging for more food to eat. More humans. How long had they even been here? A hundred or so years? It made me worried that they'd never die out. If we'd stayed behind in America inside the Matrix and didn't have Eureka, they could have just kept killing and wondering around. Our plan to stay in Red River would have died out and we would have been killed.

"She must be further back, be careful, these buggers like to bite." Alyssa winked.

"I know…I had to deal with them too." I winked back.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay princess,"

She threw herself into the first room and quietly took out it's residents. The zombies died and fell to the floor. I watched their lifeless faces fall. Their dry leathery skin seemed prude and mummy like. I turned and did the same thing to the room across from me. We did this on the first hallway. That way we'd have some sort of way out. Then we turned down the next hallway where I saw a group of zombies banging on a door. Alyssa smiled and pulled out a futuristic weapon. I watched a blue stream pour out of it and vaporate the zombies.

"It's from Panem, they destroyed most of them after the war. But we collected a few when we worked for The Capitol." Alyssa seemed impressed.

"You worked for the Capitol? I thought they were the bad ones." I asked opening the door to the room the zombies tried to get in.

"I did, Matt and Ian lived in District 1, Nathan in District 12 and Derek in District 13. We did full recon on the nation of Panem."

I nodded and followed her into the room. I heard sobbing from behind one of the desks. I walked over and bent down.

Allison was curled up and crying underneath it. I patted her head and smiled. She looked up and hugged me tight.

"Where is Derek?" I asked.

"We thought you were behind us. Then zombies cornered us and we ran inside here. He got away from me and he got hurt. I came up here and locked the door. We got separated on the second floor. There weren't any zombies there." Allison spit out.

And in that moment I heard a man's voice scream for help below us. I looked at Alyssa and she took off. I helped Allison up and she held her gun tight. I gave her bag over to her and walked out into the hallway. We took down the stairs and I heard Alyssa open a door down below.

**Annie's POV**

Jack was leaning over me when I woke up. I looked around and saw Zane and Luke talking in the corner. They seemed distressed about something. Jack helped me up and smiled.

"You've been out for a few hours. Helicopters are coming for us." He said.

"How did you get a hold of them," I asked.

"It's a long story." He said. "Luke might explain better,"

I looked around at Perth. It was still dark but it was normal darkness. The clouds let the moon light shine down on us. I walked over to Luke and he sat me down.

"Annie, Zane and Jack think we've been in a computer program for the past seventeen years." Luke told me.

I laughed, "Right,"

He stared at me serious.

"Annie, Zane went onto a ship called the Astraeus with Allison and a few other people from Eureka. A woman named Beverly kidnapped them and plugged them into a Matrix Machine. They went into a fake Eureka and lived through that. They think this is a much more elaborate version."

"So we're knocked out and in a machine. But all those years? How is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we think once we tell everyone else that we will wake up." He said.

I heard a helicopter in the distance. I felt sick. If that was true. Then nothing had really happened here. Then again it explained so much. Zombies? How could any thing like this exist. It was too unreal.

**Ingrid's POV**

I helped Allison get to the second floor. I heard gun shots and shouts. Alyssa was calling Nathan to get here with the rover. I heard an engine roar in the distance. What was happening in the rest of the city while this happened? The door shot open and Derek and Alyssa ran out. I locked it and followed them down to the lobby. I moved across the dried blood with Allison and held the door open. We climbed up onto the dumpsters and stood there.

"Back door," Alyssa said in a walkie.

"Be right there," Nathan responded.

I looked out and saw a old vehicle shot out of the street. It took out a few zombies and race at us. The remaining zombies were now rushing to us. I saw the rover turn and stop in front of us. The roof fell over and I helped Allison and Derek inside. Alyssa jumped in and I followed her lead. Zombies hit the windows and licked the windows. I groaned and shut the roof. Nathan sped off back to the station. I looked at the old DevonBuilding one last time and watched it fade behind the hotel near it. Soon we were back inside the station garage.

"Are you okay?" I asked Derek.

"I'm fine, I twisted my ankle and told Allison to keep climbing." He winched.

I pulled up his jeans leg and looked at the ankle. It was swollen.

"We better get that looked at." Nathan got out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth, Part 2

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 9:

**Annie's POV**

Everything made more sense now that I knew none of it was real. That we had been plugged into a machine for who knows how long. That we'd never really done anything in real life. Our subconscious was doing everything here. I got into the landed helicopter and sat next to Luke. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Clay and Quinn must have know about this," Zane said.

"That means Ingrid and Allison must have woken up too." I said.

"I hope so," Jack said.

"What will we tell the others?" I asked.

"The truth of course," Luke said.

"We're just going to flat out tell them that their lives for the past seventeen years have been a lie?" I asked. "Talk about a middle finger to them."

Jack chuckled at that.

The helicopter took off into the air and jetted to Tuscany where the others were currently located. The helicopter came to Perth knowing we were here and hoping we'd still be alive. When they found us they'd radioed back to Tuscany and told them. The others were thrilled we'd made it. Luke started talking about Derek and how he wouldn't exist. I frowned at him. It was true though. Derek and all the other kids that were born wouldn't exist. They would just be figments of the Matrix according to Zane. They were projections of things that would happen. He went into detail about how he had come back in the old matrix and found Jack and Jo Lupo together. I thought about that and looked at Luke as he talked. Was this, us, something that could happen? Or was it just pure chance? I refused to believe any of it.

**Ingrid's POV**

Nathan looked at Derek's ankle in the forensic lab where Rhetta use to work. I lingered in the Major Crimes Division room and talked with Allison. We talked about how Luke and Annie were here in the Matrix. How I had been here in real life. Allison seemed to revel at the things I told her about true life. How the real plague had taken over the world and killed people with normal symptoms. It was untreatable and my mother had died from it. I looked at the courtyard.

_"Do you think Luke misses you?" Rhetta asked me out in it._

_"I'm sure he's moved on," I laughed sorrowfully._

_"I don't think he'll ever get over you. You're one of a kind." She smiled._

_"Do you really think so?" I asked feeling tears in my eyes._

_"I do," She nodded._

_I hugged her._

_"I never wanted to leave. It's just my mom, I need to make sure she's okay." I said crying into her shoulder._

_"It's okay darling, it's okay." Rhetta patted my head._

_"Hey Clay, why don't you go get us a couple bottles of water." She said to Clay as he passed._

_I looked at Clay. He smiled at us and walked into the kitchen. He brought back two cold bottles of water and handed them to us. I drank it down thirstily. Clay walked back to his little cave of a room in the station. He pulled the covers up over himself and started reading. I looked out at the tree in the courtyard. It was summer now. Hot and blazing. Annie was no doubt ready to leave at any moment. She seemed nervous that Oklahoma City had been hit pretty hard with the plague. I didn't think so. I thought it was safe here. Maybe I'd go and get my friends from Red River after this was over._

_"You be careful when you leave tomorrow," Rhetta told me._

_"I honestly won't forget you," I said. "I'm in your debt forever,"_

_"Oh honey, don't talk like that." She said._

_"I mean it. If there is ever a war or something. You'll be one of the first people I come to." I smiled._

_She patted my shoulder and smiled. I hugged her again and looked outside._

It was funny how seven hundred years later the courtyard didn't look too different. Sure, vines were growing out of the ground. But it all still looked the same. I turned to the place Clay had slept and found his little cave of a room still there. His blankets were eaten by moths but it was there. Sitting in the same spot. Allison comforted me. I looked at her and felt remorse for having them go through all of this.

**Annie's POV**

We got out of the helicopter in Tuscany. We were met by officers and escorted into a large complex designed for us. It was a present from the city of Tuscany since we had built our foreign lab here and made such good friends with their people. I opened the doors and saw the residents of New America talking wildly.

"Oh! There they are!" someone called.

They all ran to us and asked us how we survived. Someone said Rhetta had been elected the new president. She waved from a distance.

"That doesn't matter, look we need to tell you something." Luke said.

They all grew quiet. I held my breath as he began to talk loudly.

"Sometime before the actual zombie plague, we were plugged into a Matrix Machine. It made it seem like we're living in a normal world. Only we're not in real life. This isn't real. None of the things we've done for the past seventeen years really happened. We're asleep." He said.

"That's absurd." Butch Ada said.

"No, it makes sense." Elaina said.

"It does," Kate Shepard said looking at Claire and Sawyer.

Suddenly I felt the ground shake beneath us. Cracks formed in the Earth. I looked outside and saw fire blazing around us. Windows broke and smoke filled the room.

**Clay's POV**

"What's happening!" I yelled at Beverly.

"I told you the Matrix wants to keep them inside." She said. "But since they all know now…it doesn't matter."

I watched her type in codes and unplug the morphine that was going into the peoples body.

"They'll die!" I shouted.

She pushed me aside and I saw their bodies start to convulse again. Luke and Annie were twitching uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" I pulled at my hair.

She looked at me and hit a large red button labeled purge.

"System Purge, New American Citizens or Hawaiian Citizen?" The computer asked.

"New American!" Beverly and I shouted at once.

Suddenly the map of New America came onto the screen with all of its citizens. I saw Luke and Annie faces above their houses. A panel popped open. Beverly placed her hand on it and said, "Awake."

That's when the faces slowly disappeared from the map and I heard screams and coughs coming from behind us. Quinn, Danielle, and Matt ran inside and looked around.

The citizens of New America were waking up. After seven hundred years, they were finally back in the real world. I cheered with Quinn.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome To Real Life

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America. **

**Dark World 7: Fading Back**

Chapter 10:

**Luke's POV**

I coughed as smoke filled my lungs. I breathed out and saw fire burning into the room. Everyone was coughing and falling to the ground. I looked at Annie through the smoke and held her hand. Suddenly the world fell away and I could see clearer. I jumped up and felt wires connected to my body. I pulled them out and coughed. People were still coughing and screaming. I looked around and let my eyes get use to the atmosphere. I felt a hand grab me and I looked over. Annie was wobbling on her legs. I fell back, exhausted from trying to move. Annie coughed and muttered something.

"Where are we?" someone asked.

"I can answer that," I heard Clay's voice.

I looked over and saw five people standing by a large computer. They were staring at us. I saw Annie's face looking mystified at one of them. I saw Matthew Watts, Clay and Quinn standing by two unfamiliar women. I got up and walked in front of the beds we'd been plugged into.

"Why did you do this to us!" I demanded.

"Beverly!" I head Jack yell.

I looked behind and saw the rage in his eyes. He didn't notice anyone but Beverly, whoever that was. Then I saw the red haired woman step back. Jack ran at her.

"NO!" the other four people jumped in front of her.

"Clay…Quinn get out of my way." He screamed.

"No." Quinn yelled right back.

"She did this to us! She's trying to get information from Eureka." Zane ran up.

"No, she saved us. All of us." Clay said.

Annie let go of my arm and walked past Jack and Zane. The other woman suddenly seemed familiar. It was her sister Danielle.

"Danielle…" Annie cried.

Danielle walked over and hugged her tight. I looked around at everyone who had woken up. There were still some people plugged into the Matrix. I walked over to them.

"Don't touch them," Clay told me.

I looked at them, "Why aren't they awake? Where is Ingrid?"

"They're celebrities that don't need to be woken up." He said. "Ingrid is on Earth with Allison, Derek, Alyssa, Ian, Matt and Nathan."

"Wait? Earth?" I looked out the large window.

The gleaming Earth was down below us. I saw city lights shining brightly from it. We were in space?

"How long has it been?" Tanya asked.

"The Current Year is 2695." A computerized voice said.

I gasped and looked around. Everything we knew and loved was gone. It was the twenty-seventh century now, at least for another five years. Then it would be the twenty-eighth.

"Why is Ingrid on Earth?" I asked.

"She's spying on the Dharma Initiative, they've taken over North and South America and are ruining it. We are going to take them down." Matt Watts said.

"They're real!?" Myka asked.

"Yes, They're very real and very dangerous." Beverly said.

I gulped and looked down at Earth.

"Why are we here?" Kate asked.

Beverly looked at all of us.

"In 2012 a normal virus spread across the world and killed billions. Only 1/5th of the population survived. Ingrid had been living in Red River with all of you video bloggers. She left in 2014 and went on a journey to find her mother. She met everyone else along her journey. She lived with you and felt compassion for each of you. When she met me she'd just found her mother. I made her an offer to escape this hell that Earth was going to become. And I was right. She accepted and we brought each and every one of you to this ship. I erased your minds and plugged you in. For the past seven hundred years Earth has been through hell. After we left there were wars and population control in the late 100's. They found another timeline and sent people there to dinosaur times called the Terra Nova Project. Then in the 200's famine spread around and killed more people. The oceans dried up and I the mid 200's. The nation of Panem took over. they ruled and had the Hunger Games for 240 hundred years. After Katniss Everdeen and her friends brought them down, the Dharma took over and brought peace and chaos. They killed everyone involved in the everdeen revolution and recreated cities. They've been in power for far to long. I think it's high time we get America back." Beverly finished.

Everyone began talking quickly. I thought about this. Ingrid had put me in this machine. She'd lied to me for all those years? She'd betrayed me? She'd done this to all of us. I heard excited shouts and looked up. Ingrid walked into the room we were in. She was with a group of adults and Allison. She smiled at me and waved. I looked at her and turned away.

I felt her confusion as I looked away.

**This Book series Continues with Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**


End file.
